


Broken Goodbyes & All The What Ifs

by 0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Eda Clawthorne Needs a Hug, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Eda gives me dark academia vibes, Eda-centric, F/F, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luz Has Two Moms, Past Relationship(s), Teenage Drama, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, mature for later chapters, no beta a captain goes down with their ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0/pseuds/0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0
Summary: As summer comes to a close, Luz must leave the Isles to go home. Eda and King adventure with Luz back to the Human Realm to meet her mother and come clean about her summer away. What happens in the Human Realm unravels old memories and opens up new narratives for everyone.= i've been sitting on my overly detailed outline for months because of school and work. Due to my *amazing* time management skills, I waited til a week before the next semester starts to begin writing again :) i hope you guys enjoy =
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

> really excited to write an actual fic! pls don't base my writing skills off the absolute crack fics i have on my profile lmao i don't take them seriously at all
> 
> this is my first fic in the fandom, so i hope you guys enjoy it and stick along for the ride with me!

“You have everything, kiddo?” a voice called from the room down the hall.

“Yes, Eda, I double-checked,” a younger voice called back.

“Just making sure.”

The Owl House was particularly abuzz that evening. The trio was packing to visit the human world. It was nearing the end of summer, marking time for Luz to soon return home. The plan was for the three to return a few days before Luz needed to be home in order for Eda and King to be able to spend the weekend with Luz in the human world. Luz was also very adamant about Eda meeting her mother. She had told her mom all about her “mentor at camp” and how she lives not too far from them. Luz hoped this would be an opportunity to introduce her mother to magic, and maybe, if all goes well, allow her to visit the Boiling Isles on weekends. 

As Eda was packing her bags, she couldn’t help but feel the weight of this trip. The anxiety of uncertainty swirled within her head. She didn’t know if Luz’s mom would like her, how she would feel after knowing her daughter wasn’t where she was supposed to be all summer, how she would react to magic being real. How would her mother react to this random woman stepping into her daughter’s life as a prominent figure, especially when it had always just been Luz and her mom? How would this large dump of information be perceived by her? Would she think that they were lying to her the entire time? It all could go south and end up hurting Luz, the thought of such making a dull ache of sadness rise to Eda’s chest. She sat herself down in the nest, also sitting with her emotions.

What snapped her out of her thoughts was a crash from the other room. Eda sighed as she abandoned the clothes she was folding to seek out the source. Walking down the stairs, she couldn’t even begin to think what those two misfits were up to. Luz and King had been left to their own devices. Luz packed up the things she had accumulated over the summer in her bag. King’s packing took very little time, preferring to bring very little with him as he always accumulated a hoard of tiny trinkets to bring home whenever they went out. King wandered in and out of Luz’s room, sometimes helping, sometimes distracting. He would pull her out of her sadness of leaving the Isles and her new friends for the Human Realm that hadn’t treated her well. 

Reaching the kitchen, Eda’s eyes widened from the doorway. Glass on the floor and flour on the walls, as well as the faces of her housemates. It was as if someone had covered the two and the kitchen in white sheets. While not surprised, Eda was slightly exasperated. With the three of them leaving tomorrow, she was hoping the only mess she’d have to worry about was the jumble of items waiting to be packed.

“What happened that you two covered yourselves and the kitchen in flour?” Eda sighed.

“We wanted to make dinner so you wouldn’t have to worry about it,” Luz explained.

“It got a little out of hand when we couldn’t reach the flour,” King added.

Suddenly, a feathered tube made its way into the kitchen from the living room.

“You should stop relinquishing in your tall privilege when you live with a teenager and a small dog demon, hoot hoot,” Hooty interjected.

“I’m not a dog,” exclaims King, stomping his tiny feet.

“Both of you, can it,” Eda reprimands, “Hooty, you could’ve stretched and helped them reach the flour. I don’t have “tall privilege”,” she finished with air quotes.

Hooty stretches back to the living room with a huff. Sighing again, she walks over to a flour-covered Luz, small flour clouds puffing from the floor as she steps. Placing her hands on her shoulders and giving a light squeeze, Eda smiles at Luz.

“Thanks for thinking of me, kid. I appreciate it, really. But next time, be a bit more careful. Okay?” 

“Yes, Eda,” Luz replies with a blush.

Eda chuckled as she ruffled Luz’s thick brown locks. She held her hand out, summoning two brooms, a bucket, and a mop from the kitchen closet. Guiding her hand, the two brooms landed in the hands of Luz and King. The mop rested in its bucket at the wall by the staircase. 

“Let me know when you two are done sweeping. That way I can mop and start dinner while you two clean off.”

King stands up straight and brings his right arm up to his head in a salute. Luz mirrored his stance next to him.

“Yes, ma’am,” they said in unison.

Eda chuckled as she turned and ascended back up the stairs. Stopping halfway to look, she saw her two goofballs working hard. 

It was nights like these she was going to miss.


	2. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz's going away party 

Luz dragged her last bag into the living room as everyone finished fraternizing. They had invited Gus, Willow, Amity, and Lilith to the Owl House for a going home get together to celebrate their summer friendship. There were baked goods and games, jokes and memories shared. It purposely was made to not be the last goodbye, to not be a despondent occasion. This was a “farewell, for now.”

Facing her friends to say goodbye, she sighs. 

“I’m really going to miss you guys.”

“We’re going to miss you, too, Luz,” Willow replied.

“Yeah! You were the best thing that’s happened to us,” Gus agreed 

Luz goes in to hug both of them. The sting of tears hits the back of her eyes as she absorbs the words gifted to her.

“You guys are the best thing to happen to me, too. You are the greatest friends ever.”

Pulling back, she steps to the side to be in front of Amity. They look at each other in the eyes, grabbing hold of each other’s hands. A comfortable silence washed over them as they simply made eye contact. Words unsaid caused the two of them to tear up. They embraced each other, sniffling as tears ran down their cheeks. Releasing from their hug, Amity wipes the tears away from Luz’s eyes with her sleeve. Luz gave a wobbly smile, trying not to sob.

Turning to Lilith, Luz gives her a tight hug. Not fully acquainted with being given affection, Lilith tentatively hugs back. Relaxing into the hug, she gave Luz’s back a gentle rub. 

“You’re going to be fine, young Luz. You have a lot of courage and determination welled within you. Clawthornes are strong, and you’re no exception.”

Luz loosened her embrace of Lilith to wipe away her tears. 

“Thank you. Lilith. I really appreciate it.”  
Lilith nods humbly as Luz turns to glance at her luggage. Eda stood nearby, the portal key in hand. It was time to go.

“You ready, kid?”

Luz closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of composure. Opening them once more, she looked at her mentor.

“I’m ready, Eda.”

Eda pressed the cat-like eye on the face of the key. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the air. A brown door, intricate and similar in style to the key, folded down from itself. It swung open to reveal a cascading void of light. It was inviting, yet uncertain. The portal to the Human Realm was open.

King grabbed his small bag and eagerly scampered into the light void. Giving Lilith one last hug, Eda grabbed her bags.

“Don’t let Hooty get out of hand, and make sure the kiddos get home safe.”

“Will do, sister.”

And with that, Eda disappeared into the portal as well.

Luz grabbed her bags and took another glance over her shoulder at her friends. She quickly ran back over for one last group hug. She took her luggage and ran into the void, waving behind her as the portal closed once she was completely through. 

Willow let out a sad sigh, and Amity comfortingly rubbed her back. 

“Come along, children,” Lilith said to the three, “I will take you home after a relaxing stroll in the meadows.”

With that, they turned and left the Owl House for the last time that summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know this chapter is short, but it is somehow both rushed and took me a long time to finish bc i had dental work done + it's week 2 of the spring semester & i'm not with it. who am i without education? what do i want out of life? who am i in relation to the world? why do i keep myself tethered to an institution that puts me tens of thousands of dollars in debt every year when i'm only 20yo?
> 
> anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3 :)


End file.
